


Michigan seems like a dream to me now

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt at comment_fic that had lyrics from Simon and Garfunkel's 'America'. Set in 2014 verse and refers to canon character death in 'The End'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michigan seems like a dream to me now

Lucifer wears Sam. Wears white. Sam’s never worn white in his life, except for that one time he’d dressed up as a rabbit for a school play. They’d stayed in one town for fourteen weeks, almost a whole school term, and Sam had had a chance to be a regular eight-year-old, make some geeky little friends, as Dean had called them. His friends had thought his brother was mean, but Dean had stayed up all night to finish making the costume with Sam, even sewing on the ears and fluffy little tail after Sam had fallen asleep.

He meets Dean once before the day that Lucifer kills him in the garden. They—he and Lucifer—run into Dean in a corner store. Lucifer’s just finished smoking the hell out of the place—the owner had been found sheltering refugees in her basement—when Dean appears in the doorway. 

It’s the first time Sam’s seen his brother in years. _Dean_ , he thinks uselessly, trapped inside his own head. Lucifer shushes him wordlessly. _This is going to be so much fun_ , he thinks to Sam.

‘Dean,’ Lucifer says aloud. ‘Dean, thank god.’

Dean half-lowers his weapon, his eyes uncertain. ‘Sam?’

Lucifer steps forward and engulfs Dean in a giant hug. _Let go of him,_ Sam wants to snarl, but his senses are already beguiled at Dean’s proximity. He feels his fingers splayed along Dean’s back, his nose in Dean’s neck. Lucifer squeezes Dean’s strong, unbroken form with Sam's arms.

The only thing that keeps Sam sane at that moment is the knowledge that Dean’s not hugging back. Dean _knows_.

‘Hold on, Sammy,’ Dean murmurs, and then the Colt is pressing up against Sam’s chest, squeezing a bullet through his heart. They both know it won’t keep Lucifer down for more than half a minute, but it’s enough time to let Dean get away.

 _Hold on, Sammy._ It’s more than he’s capable of, but Dean doesn’t hate him, and it’s more than Sam could have asked for.


End file.
